Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an inner body fixing device of a door lock, and more particularly, to an inner body fixing device of a door lock having a simple structure with which an inner body of a door lock can be assembled conveniently and quickly due to coupling strength of members, and convenience of door lock installation can be improved due to the capability of firm assembly without misalignment.
Description of Related Art
In general, a door lock or a safe is used in a home, an office, and a shop for crime prevention and security. Recently, use of digital door locks and digital safes that are used by entering a password has expanded due to threats to the safety of mechanical door locks and mechanical safes.
Particularly, a digital door lock, which has a password input method, includes an indoor unit and an outdoor unit installed to face each other on an inside and outside of a door, respectively, an inner body installed on the inside of the door, and an outer body installed on the outside of the door, and the inner body and outer body are fixed by a base type bracket coupled to the door.
Here, in general, driving units such as open and close buttons, a compulsory lock button, a hand lever, a battery, and an inner lever are installed on an inside of a door lock.
In addition, key buttons configured to enter numerals and special characters for opening a door, and an outer lever are included at outside of a door lock
When a user wants to open a door which has a door lock mounted thereon, a locked state may be unlocked using a key button of a door lock mounted on an outside of the door by pushing a sequence of buttons corresponding to a preset combination of numerals and special characters.
A door lock disclosed in the prior art is configured of an outer body coupling structure of a digital door lock in which inner body and an outer body are coupled respectively on an inner plate and on an outer plate of a bracket, a rotating member having gears formed on an outer surface thereof is rotatably coupled to the outer plate, gears are formed on both sides of the rotating member to move vertically with rotation of the rotating member, a first elevating member and a second elevating member are engaged with the gears, and ends of the first elevating member and the second elevating member are inserted into or released from a coupling part formed on the outer body to fix the outer body to the outer plate or separate the outer body from the outer plate.
However in this door lock of the prior art, when the inner body of the door is assembled using a plurality of fastening members, there are many parts and a structure is complex, and when the inner body of the door lock is assembled using a fastening parts such as screws, an arbitrary torque value is applied according to an installer's experience, and thus the door lock may be misaligned with the door if balance is not maintained between the plurality of fastening parts, and the door lock may operate abnormally or break.
Korea Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-0027788.